Beautiful Disruption
by solarcrystal
Summary: He Jiaoyu didn't want anything to do with Mystic Falls, something she made sure her born-and-raised there friend Brooke knew. Then Brooke died, seemingly from an "animal attack", and Jiaoyu still didn't want anything to do with Mystic Falls but she wasn't going to let a town-vampire go around killing her human friends. And, well, she always had a soft spot for cursed brunettes.


Disclaimer, because it seems like I still need to put it: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL DISRUPTION  
**_the prologue_

The only way she would have described the police force of Mystic Falls was _incompetent_.

She had looked the town's history up and the amount of murders, serial ones at that, that have been covered in the past one hundred years as simple animal attacks was astounding. And not in the good sense of the word either. But then again, she didn't think there was anything remotely good that can be associated with that pesky place.

It was worrying, mostly.

She might have gone there on a whim, because of her friend's death, but it didn't sit well with her. She believed the authorities, at first, because hell knows anything could happen. But still, one animal attack was alright, believable really. One in the middle of a road, when her best friend and her boyfriend were in their car? Not really, but she could still work with that.

One in a town where hundreds of said attacks happened since its foundation? No, now you're just messing with her.

Reason why she took the first plane from her hometown (home-city, really) for the States. It surprised her how those people weren't really mourning the death of her friends, they were all going on with their lives as if at least one of them hadn't been an active part of the town life up until a few years before.

She wondered how Brooke had the balls to deal with the annoying town for so long, but then again she always was the weird one between the two. Kind of.

She parked the car in front of the station, her dark eyes steeled over the building. She sighed, because even the police station looked expendable. It looked boring and maybe it was because she was used to her big city life, but she wondered if the officers were even _trained_ to hold a gun.

Not that there was a need for that in the States, what with the easy-trigger people seemed to have.

She got out of her car and adjusted the tailored skirt that had rode up her thighs while driving. She ignored the gaze of the concierge (and did such a little town even need one? She could bet the most _danger_ the station would suffer was angry mothers and stupid teenagers) and opened the big white doors, eager to meet the head of the force.

It had been a little more than a week since her friend was found dead, time she made sure to spend with the parents helping in any way she could.

She zoomed past the many officers populating the building (and what was the need of so many officers if they couldn't even do their work right?) and opened the door of the Sheriff, her lips already stretched into the diplomatic smile her distant relatives were always so proud of. She hadn't seen her cousin in a while and last thing she knew she was in the States.

"Hmm," she muttered. "So many things to do."

"I'm sorry, who are you? You can't be in this room!" the Sheriff yelled at her and she took her time to observe her figure. Blonde short hair, the face of someone who _clearly_ worked too much and, then again, couldn't solve such a little problem as town-vampires. Yes, Mystic Falls really needed to up its game.

"Ah, yes. My name's Jiaoyu He and it seems like you're having a bit of trouble handling, what do you humans call them?" she inquired, her voice as sweet as melted honey and as pungent as the smell of jasmine. Sheriff Forbes widened her eyes, scared and speechless. There were so many questions in her head, but most of all was this woman a vampire?

No, it was impossible.

The sun was shining outside, still hot and strong as it was mid-September. She said _humans_, though, didn't she? As if she wasn't one.

"Ah yes!" quipped Jiaoyu, her finger pointing at the air as if she had the brightest of thoughts. "Animal attacks, isn't it? It sure is a funny way to call it." The blonde woman trembled, her human instincts telling her to _run_, because the woman (no, not the human. The being) before her was anything but friendly. She couldn't move, she realized, as the dark eyes of the Asian girl hovered her figure.

"Now, Sheriff, you'll tell me everything you know, will you not?" Liz's mind seemed to be blank in that moment and she didn't even notice the slight movement of her head as it bobbed up and down.

"It started with the arrival of the nephews of Zach Salvatore," and so she started her tale, not even noticing that the solution of the town's problems had just escaped her lips.

* * *

**Hi! Once again, because it seems I can't get a grip of myself, this is the prologue to a new tvd OC story. I'm sorry if any of you are waiting for updates on my other ones but I promise I'll have them posted next weekend! I hope you liked this anyway and are looking forward to the next chaps. This is also posted on wattpad, under the author sintides, if you want to read a more complete description since I don't have as many characters here on  
****Please review and follow/favorite!  
**


End file.
